Family Reunited
by Crazycuz
Summary: Over the millennium, he had died many times - once when he was a child, countless times over the centuries due to accidents and assassination, a few times when he was posing as a human (alright, maybe a few hundred) roughly fifty times when- you get the point. But in his whole life, he would never have imagined that he would be able to make contact with his siblings again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I started this story because I felt that in the ENTIRE ploy of resurrecting and all that, they never actually brought Henrik into the show. And don't you think that' unfair? That poor, poor kid... **

**Anyways, yes. Thank you anyone who clicked on this story, I appreciate it. Really, I got the inspiration for this from the many fics (or whichever actually feature Henrik) that are scattered around the Internet, including 'The Rising Son' which is here on ffnet. Very nice plot. Umm, yeah. I'll leave the longer bit of A/N to the end of the chapter so you can read. And so I won't bore you to death.**

**Just to make it clear, I do not have a beta. I don't even know how to get about one, really. Unless you count my friend The Princess Andromeda who, honestly, asked me to cut the chapter short and gave me her opinion. Is 2k short?**

**Full Summary: Over the millennium, he had died many times - once when he was a child, countless times over the centuries due to accidents and assassination, a few times when he was posing as a human (alright, maybe a few hundred), roughly fifty times in rituals to keep his peace with the witches, well, you get the point. But in his whole life, he would never have imagined that he would be able to make contact with his siblings again. At least, that was what he thought until he got killed by his brother. Rated T to be safe, although I think it might be a K+...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Or the characters. They belong to their respective owners. Done.**

* * *

**10th Century...**

"_Mother!"_

_A boy with blond hair carried another bloody and unmoving boy with dark brown hair, who was barely twelve, into their village. The child had blood trickling out of his nose and his shirt was bloody and torn, and from what could be seen through the rips in the fabric, his skin was torn and filled with gashes from claw marks._

_A girl who was slightly younger than the first one rushed out from a hut. "Henrik!"_

"_Mother!" the blond boy shouted again._

_The teenager could only stare in horror as she saw her youngest brother on the ground, unresponsive._

_A dark skinned woman followed after the blonde and a young man with dark brown hair ran out quickly, and soon after, a middle-aged woman with the same blond hair as her daughter and son rushed forward and knelt down by the head of the bloody boy muttering, "No. No!"_

_She faced the blond brother urgently. "What happened?"_

"_The wolves," he answered in sorrow while drawing his knees up to his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_The girl bent down to console her brother, wrapping her arm around his shoulders._

_"We must save him, please! There must be a way!" The woman said to the dark skinned one frantically._

_"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther." Esther looked at her disbelievingly, not wanting to accept the words that she knew were to come next. _

_"Your boy is gone."_

_And with those words, Esther broke down, sobbing and clutching her son's shoulder._

* * *

However, there was a hidden reason for Esther's grief, one that was known to no one but herself.

For no one knew that the spell that had been used to turn the other Mikaelsons to vampires was first tested on someone else. But of course, the spell used on them had been modified beforehand, seeing as how it hadn't worked.

Or so Esther thought.

At the beginning, she had, indeed, wanted for her family to be stronger, invulnerable, and in general, better than their neighbours, the werewolves, for she feared for her family's safety. She feared that one day, the peace between them would be broken. However, she wanted to find a way that would still allow them to keep their connection to nature, to the spirits of their ancestors. Rebekah, Kol and Henrik were already beginning to show signs of promise at being powerful warlocks and witches. Although her daughter spent more time helping with the chores and chasing after village boys than practicing magic.

Rebekah spent time at Ayana's hut, trying to absorb knowledge about spells, the workings of magic and the importance of keeping the balance, along with all the other things that were necessary for every witch to know. Henrik was also doing the same, already developing his powers at the young age of twelve, much like the brother he was closest in age and relationship with - Kol, who was the first of the six siblings to tap into his magic, and subsequently becoming _quite_ the prodigy with it. However, Henrik's control over it was still slightly lacking, never mind that he was skilled.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, Esther tried hard to find a spell that would do exactly that. And finally, she did. And she chose someone to try it first, for she had sensed that something bad was about to happen to their family, so she picked Henrik, knowing that he was the one that could least be able to hold himself in a fight, be it a physical one or otherwise.

**The evening before... **

_The entire family sat at the table eating their dinner. They would soon leave the house to retreat to the caves for the night, for it was a full moon that night and their neighbours would turn into beastly animals once the moon reached its apex._

_Esther Mikaelson stood up, carrying her plate with her. Before she left the dining room, she turned and said, "Henrik, darling, meet me in my room after you have finished your meal. I wish to speak to you on a certain matter."_

_Henrik looked up from his plate, wondering if he was in trouble. "I understand, Mother. I will meet you shortly."_

_When Henrik entered the room, he saw his mother seated in her chair, the table in front of her scattered with piece after piece of formulas and spells. Her grimoire was laid out in front of her, pages being flipped back and forth between her slender, calloused fingers._

_The room was plain, with sheets of fur serving as a bed for her and Mikael. A few selected animal skins hung on the walls, serving as Mikael's spoils from his hunts. By the window, amulets and trinkets dangled from string, some even gleaming slightly, emanating their own pale light._

_Esther looked up from her papers. She patted the seat beside herself. "My child, take a seat beside me."_

_As Henrik sat and fidgeted in his seat, his mother adjusted herself and the chair she was sitting on so that she was facing her son._

"_Henrik," she began, "you are aware of how much I love you and the rest of your siblings, am I correct?" Henrik nodded affirmatively, not having a clue about which direction this conversation was about to go. Esther inhaled deeply to prepare herself for what she was about to reveal to her bright, innocent son._

"_Recently, I have been getting... a bad feeling of sorts, and you know how it is when we witches have feelings like that. I am certain that Ayana has told you about them, the premonitions, and they are almost never wrong," she took a breath. "__And so I searched for a way. Not to stop whatever is coming, no. Because it is not possible to stop things when they have already been predetermined, as you probably learned from Ayana. Instead, I searched for a loophole."_

_Henrik furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "So...what exactly are you trying to achieve, Mother? What are you trying to do? A boundary spell?"_

_Esther chuckled. "No, my dear, not something as simple and straightforward as that. And the probability of success of this is certainly not as high." At this, Henrik decided that he had _absolutely no chance _at guessing what his mother was up to. She leaned forward and held his hands in her larger ones and continued speaking. " I plan to find a spell to make us like the werewolves - faster, stronger, and in addition," she told him, "immortal."_

_His eyes were growing rounder by the second. Immortality? That, combined with the other aspects, would actually risk breaking the balance of nature; and it was known that nature would make sure that the balance was righted. Of course, the means that were used usually tended to be negative to the other party. Seeing as how they were witches, servants of nature, what price would nature ask of them? Their connection to the earth? He shuddered. He could not imagine a life without the thrill, the energy, that magic brought. And to think of how Kol would react. He practically _lived _on that. For him to lose it would be downright disastrous. _

_"Henrik, I know that you are thinking that you might possibly lose your magic. But fret not, I have asked the spirits beforehand on a possible method to keep your magic. You will have to perform a ritual every few decades; although they have not informed me on the details about how or for what reason it has to be performed."_

"_Mother, I understand what you are saying. But why are you telling me all this? What are you asking of me?" What she had said previously, it almost sounded as if..._

_She pursed her lips. "I suppose that I should stop delaying what needs to be said. I am asking for your permission to perform this spell on you."_

_Well, whatever idea Henrik had been expecting, it certainly wasn't _that.

_"W-What? Why me? Why not... Finn? Or Kol? Or maybe even Nik?"_

_She rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "The rest of your siblings are old enough to protect themselves; with magic or a weapon. Even Rebekah, I figure that she has learnt how to handle a sword from watching your brothers. You, on the other hand, are too young to be handling a sharp weapon and your magic is still not completely under your control, even if you already know all there is to know. Remember that incident with Niklaus' tunics?"_

_He blushed profusely. Indeed, he remembered how he had unconsciously moved all of his brother's tunics to Rebekah's closet. When Niklaus had been seen rummaging around Rebekah's possessions by Elijah, he had received a very unnerving look by said brother. Henrik had been hiding behind a wall witnessing the events that followed after he had wondered what it would look like to see his older brother humiliated. His wish had definitely been fulfilled, in a strange way. And of course his mother found out about his little burst of magic and gave him a much needed talk about using magic to pranks his siblings. _

_"Then... I give you my permission to do so, Mother."_

_Her grip on Henrik tightened, almost painfully and her worried eyes seemed to bore through his soul. "Are you _absolutely _sure about this? I have no knowledge about what sort of repercussions might happen! What if you get cursed because of me?"_

_"I have faith in you, Mother. Even if the spell shows doesn't work... at least you tried to protect us, right? And then things will happen the way it was supposed to." _

_The blond woman choked back a sob, whispering, "Okay..." and gave her son one last look before she gathered all the ingredients needed and started chanting. After a few minutes of chanting, she scooped up the ingredients and put them into a goblet of wine laced with Tatiana's blood, watching them fizz and bubble until they disintegrated. A wisp of white smoke started to rise and curl upwards before dissipating._

_"It's done." She pushed the goblet forward with trembling hands. "Drink it, my child."_

_He cupped the goblet between sweaty palms and stared at it for a good amount of time, almost thinking of reconsidering before he brought the rim to his trembling lips and swallowed._

_The taste hit him so hard and suddenly that his ears rang and yellow and black spots danced across his line of vision, as they did when he had received a blow to the head from the hilt of Elijah's sword when they had been sparring. The different tastes were clashing - the sour, fermented taste of red wine, the iron taste of blood, and the mixed tastes of different herbs - bitter, sweet and spicy all at once. It was completely and utterly overwhelming._

_Once the contents had been drained, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It was his first time drinking wine, and it had been mixed with all sorts of things that, when combined, clashed together to result in a taste which was fragrant and disgusting at the same time, but overpowering all the while. It seemed that his first time had been spoiled. On the bright side, he didn't have to wait until he was of age to taste it._

_He looked at his mother expectantly, wondering absently if there was more to the ritual. He did not get the chance to ponder further due to the fact that he was suddenly being enveloped in his mother's warm embrace, which one hand stroking and running through his dark locks. He untucked his slender arms from where they were currently being sandwiched between the two bodies and proceeded to return the hug with more, if not equal fervour. _

_They stayed like that for a while, taking comfort from each other. Finally, Esther pulled away and smiled fondly at her youngest child. "Go on, it is almost time to retreat to the tunnels. Leave with your siblings first. Your father and I will catch up with you shortly. And help carry some of your belongings this time, my little bird."_

_Henrik stood up and refrained himself from stretching like a cat in front of his mother, a habit of his after getting up from a relaxed position. For example, after waking up from a nap. It would be embarrassing. _

_"Good-bye, Mother." He hugged his mother one last time and dropped a kiss to her cheek. Esther laughed and ushered him out of the room and he walked out with a cheeky grin plastered on his face._

* * *

**And so, when I was writing this thing, I had a confusion between the spellings 'blond' and 'blonde'. So I checked online and they said that 'blond' refers to blond males and 'blonde' refers to blond female, and yeah, 'blond' is the adjective as well. Does that clear the confusion you might have had? If you didn't notice my spelling differences, you learnt something!...Although that might be wrong...Ah well, no one said you had to trust my word for it. *shrugs* And knowing myself, I'll probably forget that too.**

**I'm not trying to be sexist or whatever, just trying to follow all that proper grammar/vocab junk before some of you tear your hair out at my stupidity of not knowing the difference and randomly using different spellings throughout. If there are any factual mistakes or grammar stuff I missed out, feel free to point them out because I know how it feels to read something with a whole bunch of errors. I'm nice, I won't bite, so please rest assured because I won't kill you for your opinion, pointers and tips (I'm not trying to be mean either). Just don't be mean and hate on me.**

**I just realised how odd that all sounded...**

**Anyways, I actually like to know how you want this story to go, so...tell me how you feel about this so far. I am writing for your enjoyment after all. Any suggestions on what you guys would like to see? I might ask questions in the near(-ish) future.**

**As for that magic spell thing that Esther performed, I made it up. And all the other witchy things that will possibly happen. I honestly have no idea about Latin or any of that witchy stuff TVD does. Really.**

**I know that there are probably other things that you think are wrong but I'm too lazy to explain it now. Sorry. You can ask me about these things but unless I am asked to explain, I won't do so. Maybe I'll ramble someday...**

**P.S. I am terribly sorry for long A/N's (for this one and future ones to come). I like to get points across. And I like to talk. I can tell you that I****also have the urge to dump every bit of info out sometimes. This style of writing is my more "serious" style because I'm just terrified of my other style which is basically "fangirling-mindset" style. But I'm still sorry if it's kind of crap. Is it a bit long-winded or repetitive? Sure feels like it to me.**

**P.P.S. I actually didn't watch very much of TVD or TO, hence the possible factual mistakes. I also don't know which bits of the TVD timeline matches with TO's so... I'll just wing it till someone corrects me. So feel free to lecture me and give me spoilers. I like spoilers...;) Gimme info.**

**You're welcome to fangirl with me if you need a fangirling partner. Just sayin'.**

**Review, favourite and follow…?**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas people!**

**-Crazycuz (CC)**


	2. Chapter 2: Wolves

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO, I wouldn't want to because I'll probably have no idea what to do with the plot.**

**Thanks again for The Princess Andromeda for dumping suggestions on this chapter's Google Docs. Yeah.**

**And thank you to everyone who read, favourited, reviewed and followed the last chapter. I hope I didn't leave mistakes in this chapter, but if you guys spot any, feel free to tell me. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM GUYS! :)**

* * *

Henrik dropped the pillows he had been carrying onto the cool cave ground with a muted "thump!".

"Hen! Be gentle!" Rebekah chastised him lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Why would they need to be handled with care, "Bekah? They're just pillows, after all," Kol called out from his left, and his and Henrik's share of bundled-up fur mattresses hit the floor soon after.

Rebekah huffed in annoyance and turned away to roll out the furs that they brought from home.

Once everything had been settled, they crawled over and sat on their respective sleeping areas. There was a moment of silence before Niklaus' voice broke through.

"Why don't we do something special for a change?"

"And what do you suggest that we do, Niklaus? Sit down and tell stories in in a circle?" Elijah questioned, his eyebrow raised.

Wordlessly, Niklaus held up a dagger and pointed to a wall of the cave. "We could carve our names in rock, brother. Something to be remembered all across the passage of time. What do you say?"

In response, Elijah held up a dagger of his own. "Why not?" He stood up and gave the dagger to Finn. "Eldest goes first."

Finn sighed as he took the dagger from Elijah's outstretched palm and strode to the wall, ruffling Henrik's hair as he passed. Said brother scrunched up his face but unconsciously leaned towards the touch nonetheless. At times like this, he could hardly decide which sibling was his favourite, but he guessed it didn't really matter, seeing as how he loved them all equally, same going for his parents. He remained seated, playing with small pebbles on the cave floor for a few minutes, just to occupy himself.

"Henrik." His head snapped up at the sound of his name, and was greeted by the sight of the extremely sharp dagger being held in close proximity to his face by his sister. "It's your turn. Come along with me."

He grasped his sister's other hand -obviously- and pulled himself up and walked with her to the wall.

He tilted his head up to see the work his siblings had done and almost gasped in surprise. Their names were carved into the rock, in order from oldest to youngest. There were spaces left in the rock face, one at the end - for himself, he supposed - and one above all the names. He deduced offhandedly that that one was left for their parents. Maybe one night they would bring them here to complete the family tree, but tonight was not that night. They were sleeping in a separate part of the cave after all, and would only stop by to drop off the rest of the necessities before going off.

He stood on his toes and started carving the first letter of his name. The blade made contact with the rock and as he dragged it down, and a sound that was a cross between scraping and screeching caused him to wince.

By the time he finished carving the first half of his name, his legs were already tired from tip-toeing and his arms were weak from reaching up and carving. Not to mention that he had gotten some dust in his eye and would not be able to relieve the itch with his dusty hands without making it even worse. Out of nowhere, a hand came into view and plucked the dagger from Henrik's, taking it into his own and continued carving from where he had stopped.

"Finn? What are you doing?"

Finn glanced at him and shot him a smile before returning to carving the stone. "I think it's time that you get to sleep, don't you? It's almost your bedtime."

Henrik obliged and crawled to his bed which was at the outermost part of the messy arrangement that they arranged in, but not before hugging Finn around the waist (which was the only part he could hug Finn without having to pull him down, really - compared to his brother, he was a midget, the top of his head barely reached the other's chest) followed by the rest of his siblings, leaving them to laugh at his antics.

* * *

At the dead of the night, while his siblings lay asleep, Henrik was still awake, all traces of fatigue in his body burned away by his barely contained combination of anticipation and excitement. He rolled over and prodded Niklaus' shoulder. "Nik," He whispered.

"Nik." There was no reaction.

"Nik." He prodded him harder.

"Nikky." He dragged second syllable out.

"Huh?" Niklaus mumbled incoherently and shifted. Finally. "What is it? Do you need to-"

"No, Nik. Not _that_," Henrik interrupted him quickly as he rolled his eyes. "Can you take me to see the men change? You know, into wolves?"

His brother blinked, some of his previous bleariness clearing up. "No," he said firmly, "Mother will not allow it. It is too dangerous, Henrik. Forget it and go back to sleep."

He looked from side to side, and surely enough, his other siblings were still fast asleep. "Please, Nik!" he whined quietly while giving him the puppy-dog eyes and pouting cutely.

"Just this once!" He could see his brother's resolve begin to break.

"Pretty please?" And that did it.

"Oh, alright," Niklaus relented, sighing. That look really had the ability to break even the hardest resolves, including their father's, at times. Although he suspected that his brother did not even know the full effect he had on people, much less that he was doing it. "But always stay behind me. Don't wander off and end up getting lost."

Henrik nodded obediently and started trudging through the rocky path that led to the entrance, always following his brother.

They walked along the path that they knew would lead them to the clearing where the werewolves retreated to on full moons. Upon arrival, they hid behind a thick tree trunk watching men and a few women shed their outermost clothing and store them at the edges of the clearing, leaving them mostly in their undergarments.

Henrik whispered in anticipation, "I think they're going to start changing now... Maybe in a few more minutes?"

Klaus frowned. "How can you tell?"

Henrik shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Maybe it's because I'm a witch? I don't really know, Mother never fully explained it to me yet. She says-" Screams pierced the air and the sounds of bones breaking followed soon after. Whimpers and pain-filled moans echoed eerily through the night. Henrik covered his ears and ducked his head.

Niklaus rushed to gather his brother into his arms, soothing him quietly but always making sure that they were not noticed. "Are you scared? Do you want to go back now? It's alright if you want to."

The child shook his head. "No, no, it's alright. I still want to see them change, just for a little bit. Then we can go."

Soon enough, exclamations of pain were called out every few seconds, and Henrik winced involuntarily, as though he was hurt by the fact that others were hurting.

* * *

The two of them sat hunched behind the tree for the past three hours waiting for the werewolves to complete their transformation from human to wolf.

"How long is this going to take?" muttered Niklaus irritatedly. Henrik shushed him and peeked out from behind the tree at the men (he did not dare to peek at the women. It would be indecent behaviour.) Suddenly, he grabbed his brother's hand and whispered, "Look!" in awe and excitement.

Niklaus peered at the men from the other side of the tree and was stunned at what he saw. Fur was sprouting out from various parts of their bodies at rapid rates. Not long after, human bodies had vanished and were replaced with those of wolves'. Many pairs of bright, amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark, the only source of light in the dark other than the bright glow from the full moon.

A wolf tilted its head upwards and sniffed suddenly before howling to the moon. Not long after, the crowd parted to let a wolf, larger than the rest, pass through and walk to the other wolf. They seemed to have a conversation of their own, staring into each other's eyes for a while before the larger one broke the gaze and a low rumble erupted from its chest. It stood there for a moment, unmoving.

And then it whipped its head around and stared at the exact tree they were hiding behind.

Henrik pressed his trembling body closer to his brother's and Nik grasped his hand tightly. Slowly, the giant wolf approached them. As it walked, other members of its pack followed, some flanking its sides and some trailing at the rear. That's the leader, Nik thought anxiously, the rest of his mind and body as tense as a coiled spring, ready to take flight with his brother.

Without warning, the leader pounced and landed on the grass beside the brothers. It snapped its head towards them and growled, low and deep. Henrik shrieked in fear before being dragged away by Niklaus.

"Run!" Nik shouted and his legs followed the order blindly, for his mind was still numb with shock and fear.

They retraced the path they had taken, Henrik stumbling and tripping on twigs and pebbles all the while. He panted heavily as he ran and with every step he took, his legs burned from the bruises and multiple lacerations on his skin. His wrist was becoming numb quickly from the vice-grip his brother held it in to make sure that they would not be separated when running.

Out of nowhere, a wolf came from the side and tackled Henrik away from Niklaus and to the ground. Just as Nik wanted to run to his brother and pry the wolf off him, two other wolves with grey fur appeared from the shadows of the trees and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Strangely enough, they made no move to attack him, seeming to want nothing but to restrain him. Whenever he tried to raise his head to peer past them and see his brother, they would snap their teeth dangerously close to his ear. So he resorted to a different method.

"Let me go!" Niklaus yelled, trashing and struggling futilely. He did so until he was frozen into place by his brother's piercing screams followed by the sound of flesh tearing.

"Henrik!"

His eyes blazed with a renewed fire and his vision turned red for a matter of seconds. Once it cleared, he found that he had somehow managed to throw the wolves off his body. All confusion that he might have felt was overpowered by his rage towards his brother's torturer.

Niklaus charged towards the wolf with fists held out, but before he managed to throw himself against it, it eyed him before dashing back into the forest, swallowed up by darkness and shadows.

Which allowed Niklaus to see the its handiwork clearly for the first time.

Henrik lay bloody and bruised on the ground, three bloody gashes on his front where the wolf had torn open his shirt as well as a good deal of flesh. Whatever had remained of his shirt was soaked through with dark crimson blood, and his limbs were littered with bruises that were already starting to colour.

Looking at it just made bile rise up his throat, and soon enough, Niklaus was leaning his head against a nearby tree trunk, retching his guts out.

"Nik? Where... you? I can't see you..."

The soft, gasping whisper broke him out of his shock-induced stupor. He stumbled unsteadily but quickly to Henrik's side, dropping down onto his knees and scooping him up, trying not jostle his body. Unfortunately, it seemed that his efforts were in vain and Henrik cried out in pain nonetheless, tears coming to his fluttering eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hen... I'm so sorry... This is all my fault!" Nik choked out desperately while running back to their village. The forest was getting lighter by the minute, the sun having already risen a good half hour ago.

As Niklaus ran, Henrik started mumbling incoherently - perhaps the wordings of spells, his breath getting shallower by the minute.

Hang in there, Henrik, he thought determinedly.

"Nik…" Henrik gasped out breathlessly. "I-"

Niklaus shushed him quickly, expression and sound laced thoroughly with worry and urgency. "Speak no more, brother. I will get you to Mother. I promise!" With that, he resumed running, with greater vigour and speed.

Suddenly, he tripped - on a branch or pebble, it didn't really matter - and tumbled onto the ground, groaning, his arms suddenly feeling strange. He lay on the ground with his eyes closed trying to feel less disorientated. His mind was hazy, and his entire head was throbbing so hard that he felt like it was going to explode. All in all, that made it very hard for him to not succumb to the temptation of sleep. All thoughts that resided in his mind was along the lines of _painsleeppainsorepainpaintiredpainwolvesachingachinghenrikhurtspain-_

_Henrik!_ He bolted up quickly, not caring that the world tilted dizzily around him as a result, along with a multitude of colourful dots of all shades and sizes swimming across his field of vision.

He looked around himself frantically. Henrik was nowhere in sight.

Niklaus' eyes were wide and teary as he got up and searched for his brother in pile after pile of dirt and leaves. When Niklaus had fallen, no sound had escaped from his brother, not a single indication that he was feeling pain and that was not good.

At last, he saw him, lying on his stomach next to a tree that had a significantly thicker trunk than the rest. Niklaus rushed towards his brother's body and knelt down beside him, taking a shaky breath before turning him to lie on his back.

Nik patted Henrik's cheek, whispering frantically, "Hen, can you hear me? Henrik? Henrik!" Once it was clear that he wasn't going to receive a response, he prayed desperately in his mind, _Please... Let him be fine..._

He lifted a hand to press two fingers to Henrik's neck, which he noticed was cold and clammy, and wave after wave of dread washed over him, each more intense by the second. Finally, Niklaus managed to find the pulse point, and when he did, he finally broke down sobbing and yelling.

There was no pulse. Not even a single one.

"No! No! This can't be happening! This is all my fault, Henrik... I shouldn't have let you go..." he sobbed remorsefully. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "Let's get back to the village, alright? Ayana will know how to help you."

Nik cradled Henrik's head to his chest before hefting the rest of his body up, dashing determinedly towards the village with all the speed his worn body could muster.

* * *

**Word count: 2487/2489/2528 (don't know if I should follow**** Microsoft Word,**** Google Docs or ffnet )**

**Yeah, okay... 5 months. You all probably hate me by now right?**

**Honestly, I had completed this chapter in March, but I wanted to write Chapter 3 first, y'know, but being me, my mental Image-to-Word translator decided that it should _break down and go on strike_. And so began my writer's block and reluctance for doing any writing. That coupled with mini-exams, homework and projects and my usual procrastinating self, resulted in this thing being posted 6 bloody months late. Oh, and anime and fanfiction and such.**

**I feel so damn guilty... Please don't hate me...**

**Uh, if it makes you guys feel any better, you can always guilt-trip me by PMing me to remind me that people actually reading this story. Yes, you can yell , "CRAZYCUZ IS THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE YET?" or any random question. Seriously, I'm not kidding, but I'm getting lonely from lack of communication.**

**1st chapter was crap, this ending is crap, and I'm crap. Pessimistic, I know.**

**On another note, TOKYO GHOUL ANYONE?**

**Please leave some feedback behind, dear readers! And I need to know if I'm gonna do Season 2 of TO, and what the pairings should be. (P.S. I have no idea how to start Chapter 3. *sighs*)**


End file.
